What If I Told You
by KingdomHeartsYaoiCollabs
Summary: AU. Axel appears to be a normal highschooler but what if he's not as strong as he appears to be? What if one day he breaks and he tells his best friend his secrets? Would he been seen differently? Would things change for better or worse? Warning: contains yaoi, rape, abuse, self-harm, drug-use


Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom hearts or the characters.

**Chapter 1: See The World Behind my walls**

I woke up this morning and started my normal routine for the morning: I took a shower, got dressed, grabbed my stuff and headed out the front door being careful not to wake my dad up.

I make my way to school and I go to my locker.

"Hey Axel." I hear from behind and I turn around.

"Hey Roxas." I reply.

"I want ice-cream!" He says pouting.

I glance down at my watch and notice we still have time before school actually starts.

"Well, let's go get some." I say causing a smile to form on his lips.

We walk out of school and I go get two sea-salt ice-creams. I hand him one and he excitedly takes it.

Before Roxas could take a bite, some chubby kid comes and takes his ice cream, running away with it. I decided to give him mine but again the kid comes back and steals that one too.

We both chase after him and recognize the face to be Pence.

Roxas grabs him and I'm ready to punch him in the face but Pence starts to cry giving Roxas the ice-cream back.

"I'm sorry Roxas! I love you!" Pence screams through his sobs.

I punch Pence in the face while Roxas gives him a disgusted look. Pence screams in pain and blood drips from his nose. Roxas then smiles and let's go of Pence.

"Don't leave me, Roxas…" Pence states as we are walking away. I flip him off and Roxas just ignores him and happily eats his ice-cream.

* * *

I watch Axel and Roxas take off into the distance. I am mostly staring at Roxas' hot ass.

"I wish he was mine." I utter to myself in a dream-like state.

I loved Roxas ever since I saw him; I'm kind of obsessed with making him mine. He will be mine, one day, Roxas will love me.

I casually take out a cupcake and walk to a dark corner to eat it.

"Get out fat ass!" Riku shouts while kicking me out of the corner and he throws my cupcake a good distance away.

I scurry away and pick up the cupcake off the ground shoving it in my mouth.

"Ahh, that's good! It reminds me of Roxas."

* * *

Roxas and I make our way back into school and we spot Namine.

"Hey Namine." Roxas says with a smile.

"Hey Roxas!" She replies cheerfully and turns to me "Hey Axel."

"Hey" I reply nonchalantly.

"What class do you have next Roxas?" Namine questions with a hopeful tone.

Roxas scratches his head in thought. "Whatever Axel has next."

I sigh and say "He has Chemistry next."

Namine gives a displeased look. "Oh…who has English next?"

I reply telling her "I think Sora and Riku have English next."

"Oh…" She sighed. "What does Ventus have next?"

"I don't know." I turn to Roxas and tell him "We have to get to class before we are late."

He waves bye to Namine and we take our seats next to each other in class.

* * *

Roxas and I sit at our normal table with Sora and Riku. Namine walks by and Roxas invites her to eat lunch with us.

"Riku! I'm tired! I hate getting up early!" Sora whines.

"Sora, stop being so loud. We all hate getting up early; there isn't really anything I can do." Riku states.

Sora pouts in return and shortly falls asleep in food.

Namine eyes widen indifferent at the sight of Sora sleeping in his food but she ignores and starts to draw.

Riku sighs moving the food and wiping the remainders of it off of Sora's face causing Sora to wake up.

"Thanks Riku!" Sora says with a wide grin.

"You guys are so gay." Roxas says looking at the scene before him and this causes Sora to start crying. Riku then in turn glares at Roxas and kicks his legs under the table.

"Axel! Riku kicked me!"Roxas whines to me so I'll do something. I kicked Riku back.

Riku sighs and stands "Let's go Sora." He drags Sora out of the Cafeteria.

* * *

The last bell rings for the day, I go and get my things out my locker and walks over Roxas who is talking to Namine.

"Hey Axel, you're still walking me home, right?" Roxas asks as I'm walking.

"Yes." I reply simply.

"Namine, do you want to come with us." He says turning to her.

Namine smiles. "Sure"

"Let's go." I say heading out the door and they follow.

After a little while we arrive at Roxas' house.

Roxas says to me "Axel, do you want to hang out?"

I reply sympathetically "No I'm sorry I can't." I look down at his disappointed face. "But it's okay you have Namine here to keep you company…"

Namine smiles at Roxas and he looks at me worried "Okay…bye Axel. See you tomorrow." Namine continues to smile and says "Bye Axel."

"Bye…" I reply and make my way home.

* * *

I opened the door and stepped inside the hell I call a house.

"Axel!" I rolled my eyes and tried to make it up the stairs, but no, my dad just had to catch to me.

"Where have you been?" My father, Reno, demanded.

I rolled my eyes once more and nonchalantly said: "School."

My dad's temper raised and he screamed at me. "You were with Roxas, weren't you?!"

"No." I say.

He then slapped me across the face, hard. "Don't lie to me, Axel. School ended an hour ago; it doesn't take you that long to come home!"

I held my face and continued to speak. "Yeah, I walked him and a friend home."

Reno sighed in disgust and walked away from me. "Get the hell outta my sight."

I went upstairs to my room and crashed on my bed. _I fucking hate him so much; he treats me like I'm a dog._ I sigh and turn over on my side. _I wish I could go to sleep and never wake up._

* * *

So this is our first fan fiction please let us know what you think and follow so you know what happens next.

Also big thanks to xoxoAphroditexoxo on YouTube for playing the roles of Pence, Namine and later on in the story Cloud and Leon. Also thank you MrsSweeney94 on Youtube/ nellieraintoddluv on tumblr for playing Sora for about the first half of the story. When we say play the roles it is because basically came up with something an event to happen and then to develop the plot for a story and we sort of role played it and later as you see here put into fanfiction format.

~Zellie and Tara


End file.
